


【农橘】圣诞结

by NanaJacNov



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaJacNov/pseuds/NanaJacNov
Summary: 别爱上你年少无知时伤害过的那个人。





	【农橘】圣诞结

-

【遇见】

九月底的时候导师出差参加学术会议，安排林彦俊来代了一节本科的课。他帮忙收了作业放进信箱，转头发现有个男生在门口探头探脑的。

是方才课上的学生，个子高高的坐第一排，还是亚裔，他有印象。

“Hello? ”

“Hi. ” 男孩子有点慌乱地抓了抓头发，“那个，可以说中文吗？啊我是刚才那节课的学生，听你自我介绍好像……” 

“OK啊。” 林彦俊反手关上门走出来。“是有哪里没听懂吗？” 

“嗯……可以再给我讲一下吗？” 

不敢对视似的，比自己还高的个子一个劲儿的低着头。林彦俊失笑，长得凶真是不能没表情呢。

“跟我到助教办公室来吧。” 

“谢谢……那个，我应该叫你老师还是学长啊？” 

“无所谓啦，叫名字都可以。对了，你叫什么？”

“啊，我叫陈立农……耳东陈，名字是端正勤勉的意思。”

“喔，明白了——你说话干嘛那么小声？我很吓人嘛？” 

“没有没有，我就是……有点紧张……” 

“那还不是因为我很吓人嘛。” 见陈立农急急忙忙把头摇的像个拨浪鼓，林彦俊一笑挤出了招牌酒窝。“不要紧张啦，我真的不凶的。” 

“我知道……我就是……好多东西都不会……有点不好意思……” 

“隔壁没有人，你把椅子拖过来坐好了。”

陈立农摊开了笔记本虚心求教，讲了两道题林彦俊就发现——

“你还真是什么都不会啊。” 

“我这学期刚来……出国也是临时决定的，英语还不太好，上课经常跟不上……”

“课后也没去找过教授？”

“都是很蠢的问题嘛……而且一对一地聊我也不见得能听懂更多……” 

“起码能把笔记补全吧！哎，我等下还有课，留个WeChat吧以后你这门课有什么不会就问我好了。” 

“哇真的吗！谢谢学长！”

“看你面相蛮聪明的诶，这么简单的课都学不好是准备被退学哦。”

“我会努力的啦……”

-

【甜甜的】

期中考试的试卷摆在桌上，林彦俊嘴角抽了一下。

“你之前什么都不会该不是装的吧？”

“跟学霸交换灵魂了？” 

陈立农哈哈大笑：“你以为《你的名字》现实版哦？”

“是我用功的成果啦！” 

“你这也进步太多了吧，” 林彦俊翻了翻试卷，“也没有批改错误的样子……” 

“有作弊哦？” 

“怎么可能啦！你到底觉得我有多差哦。” 桌子对面的陈立农凑近了一点，手指飞快地刮了一下他鼻尖的小痣。“是彦俊学长教导有方哦。” 

图书馆门口的咖啡店人流很大，林彦俊脸上一阵燥热，猛地往后一缩。

“没大没小。” 

“哪有！我不是有叫学长！” 

林彦俊懒得跟他贫：“其他科目的成绩呢？” 

“就还好啦。我有做足课前预习，英语也进步了一点，现在上课都能跟上了，就没什么问题。” 

“所以说干嘛没准备就出国啦——”

“阿俊不是也才第一年来吗？” 

“我本科在国内念的是英文专业啊！你——” 

陈立农忽然又伸手撩起他的额发，打断了他要说的话。

“这里有个疤诶。” 

“这个哦，” 林彦俊眼珠向上翻了翻，“从楼梯上摔下去了，居然还摔成脑震荡失去了几天记忆。” 

“超傻。” 

“很疼吧？” 

陈立农皱起眉头，轻轻摩挲着那条疤痕，林彦俊恐怕自己脸上的热度一时半会儿是降不下去了。

“早就不疼了啦……我都没有疼过的记忆。摔下去的事情完全不记得了，恢复意识也是好几天以后，伤口都拆线了。” 

“你快坐好啦，好多人。” 

“害羞哦？” 

现在的小孩到底哪里学来的撩人一套一套的啊……头痛。

“来办公室问问题的时候也不要偷偷摸摸在我桌上放奶茶了，那家店离你宿舍很远也很贵吧？浪费钱还浪费时间，而且被人看到了也不好。” 

“不浪费啊，你不是喜欢喝吗？一周两杯而已，我也有在校内打工，至于多跑几步就当锻炼了。再说我们又不是师生私联违反公平教学，你就代过一次课而已，被人看到也没关系吧。” 

“呜哇——真能说。” 

“那彦俊学长，能接受男生吗？啊我就是随便问问没有别的意思。” 

这么明显还叫没有别的意思，林彦俊一个白眼翻上天。

“看你期末绩点再议。” 

-

【说爱你】

“真的全A？哇给你厉害的。” 

“那我现在是不是可以追求阿俊啦！” 

“追追看咯，我很难搞的。” 

“我追你一直都in progress啊。” 陈立农的脸忽然在视线中放大，“现在应该是直接表白的时候了。” 

“林彦俊，我喜欢你。” 

“跟我在一起吧。” 

“哪有这么容易答应你！” 

林彦俊歪着头大笑，陈立农惊讶的表情在张灯结彩的圣诞树前有些滑稽。

“我想想，情人节给你答复吧。” 

“那么久！” 

“你现在就放弃好咯。” 

“不！可！能！” 陈立农坚决摇头，“我会比之前更勤快追你的！” 

“奶茶外卖从一周两次变成三次还是算了。” 林彦俊摆摆手指，“用力过猛我真的会烦。” 

“好啦我会注意分寸的！” 

回去的路上两人并肩走着，天蛮冷的，但是陈立农一直保持着安全距离，悄悄牵一下手也没有。

这小孩还蛮守规矩的嘛。

“Merry Christmas. ”

“Same to you. ”

 

林彦俊回到公寓的时候室友正在全身镜前挑衣服。

“你怎么还在家呢？” 

“酒吧十点才开门啊。” 陆定昊选好了大衣低头挑起鞋子。“你怎么才回来，跟谁去约会了？” 

“哦——有情况。” 

陆定昊一脸八卦地放下靴子从玄关噔噔噔跑回来。林彦俊把外套和包挂起来，也懒得跟他扭捏：“一个本科的小孩，追我大概两个月了。” 

“男生？中国人？” 林彦俊点了两次头，陆定昊又换上一副大惊小怪的样子。“哇，保密工作做太好了吧，这么长时间都没跟我说！” 

“就还没在一起啊……有什么好说的。” 

“喔，那对方是1是0？” 

“你在想什么啊！” 林彦俊捂着被室内过高暖气熏到发红的脸颊，“还早呢……” 

“诶但是现在不搞清楚的话以后不是很麻烦嘛。” 陆定昊瞪着眼睛说得一本正经。“好啦决定交往的话介绍给我认识，给我们大帅哥把把关。”

“我出门咯。”

“好——玩得开心——” 

-

【亲亲】

情人节的奶茶换成了粉色的樱花口味，笔筒里插了一支玫瑰，厚重的教科书内页夹着露出一半醒目爱心图案的书签，林彦俊抽出来看到背面写着 “答應我的話老時間老地方見”。

什么啊，一副志在必得的样子。

下午的课拖了一会儿堂，林彦俊赶到图书馆后门的时候天都黑了。裹着大棉袄的陈立农很大一只蹲在路灯下画圈圈，看起来蛮可怜的。

“抱歉哦等很久了吧？我那边耽误了一下。” 

“是我来太早了啦。” 

“很激动哦？” 

“严格意义上的第一次约会诶！” 

很大一只的陈同学从地上弹了起来，背在身后的手唰地递出一盒情人节特供的Godiva。林彦俊满意地接过来。

“很自信嘛。” 

“因为你只要来了就是答应跟我交往啊。” 

“不怕我不来。” 

“善良的彦俊哥哥怎么会放我这么可爱的小男孩子鸽子呢！” 

“噗。” 林彦俊没憋住笑，“这个，我拆了哦。” 

“好哦。” 

在温暖的餐厅里坐下，等待上菜的间隙林彦俊有点饿了，打开刚收到的巧克力挑了一块粉色心形草莓味的。

“喔！” 

“你把我的心吃掉了！” 

林彦俊没搭理他的夸张反应，自顾自一口吞了那块巧克力，评价道：“好吃。” 

“我也想尝。” 

盒子被推到面前，陈立农摆摆手，微微嘟嘴示意了一下。

“过分了哦。” 

“不可以嘛？” 

“人很多——” 

“这么甜很衬你。” 

不等林彦俊反应过来，陈立农已经坐回椅子上假装无视事发生过。

——假如忽略掉他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇的小动作的话。

 

“回来啦！” 

“诶你居然在家哦？” 林彦俊惊异地看着沙发上瘫着敷面膜的陆定昊，“情人节的晚上小芙竟然没有活动。” 

“情人节又不是法定节假日，三好学生要回家写作业。” 陆定昊从沙发上爬起来，面膜随手甩进垃圾桶。“你呢？春风满面的样子，看来是成了。” 

“嘛。” 

“有照片没？说好搞上了要给我认识一下的。” 

陆定昊一蹦一跳的就差没把八卦两个大字写在脸上，林彦俊白他一眼，从手机里翻了张照片出来。

“诶？” 

“干嘛啦这个反应，农农长得蛮帅吧？也蛮高的。” 

“他叫什么？” 

“陈立农。” 一向伶牙俐齿的室友忽然便秘脸，林彦俊有点奇怪，“你认识哦？” 

陆定昊摇摇头，表情还是有一点扭曲。

“那你们做过没？” 

“今天才在一起哪有那么快啦！” 

“啊，行，那没事了。” 陆定昊老妈子上身语重心长地拍拍他肩膀，“你要保护好自己啊。” 

林彦俊白他一眼：“我这么大人了你瞎操什么心。” 

“是是是。” 

-

【靠近一点点】

“五点以前写完这份作业就亲你一下。” 

陈立农扣住他后脑加深了这个吻。

“好不容易投怀送抱，哪有这么容易放过你啊。” 

屏幕还亮着的电脑被晾在了一边，工作日的下午即使没课也绝对不要跟男朋友一起窝在床上写作业。

林彦俊一脚踢开了碍事的被子，双手环着陈立农的脖子顺从地躺下来。他二十好几的人了没什么可扭捏的，在下面就在下面，反正托室友的福家里计生用品都不缺。

不过现在的小孩也真会啊。

陈立农撩起他T恤，俯身啃咬因为突然暴露在空气里而颤抖着挺立起来的乳尖，先是舌头卷过发出颇为情色的啧啧声，然后是牙齿搔刮过顶端——恰到好处的力道，有一点痛又有一点痒。

“唔……” 

林彦俊不自觉地呻吟着蜷缩起身子，正遂了身上人的意。陈立农顺势抓住他往上提的腿，骨节分明的大手一路向上，隔着两层布料揉捏臀部。

“可以吗？” 

“嗯。” 

十八岁的男孩子比较直接，抠住裤腰的位置干脆地把外裤连着内裤一并扒了下来。也亏得林彦俊很瘦，长裤被褪下的过程异常顺畅。他现在下身未着寸缕，上衣被卷到胸部以上，反观陈立农，好整以暇地连个裤头都没解开。

“你不脱？” 

“先让你舒服一次。” 

他又低下头，指尖轻巧地撸开表皮，继而用舌头去挑逗其中包裹的缝隙。林彦俊顾不得被拂了年上一方的面子，当即惊叫出声。口活怎么来得刺激，到底是男人才更懂男人。

小孩儿天赋异禀，加之林彦俊也挺久没自己弄过，很快全数交代在他嘴里。陈立农一仰头爽快地吞了，嬉皮笑脸地汇报 “阿俊超甜”，就要来跟人接吻。林彦俊躲闪不及，被亲了个正着，又羞又恼地皱着眉头抱怨。

“明明就很咸。” 

陈立农没抬头，鼻尖仍亲昵地抵着他的鼻尖：“小坏蛋，自己的味道都嫌。” 

“陈立农！怎么说话呢，好歹我也当过你一节课的老师……” 

“知道啦，林老师害羞了。” 他中指画着圈在身后的入口打转，“那，我继续咯？” 

“嗯……” 

他生理上其实有些微隐隐约约的没来由的不适，但小孩儿刚刚帮他口得很舒服，情感上他也想要继续，就答应下来。

陈立农用抱枕给他垫高了腰，埋在他腿间很认真地给他做着扩张，大概两根手指进来了，林彦俊能听到咕叽咕叽令他脸红心跳的水声，室友上个月团购的润滑是草莓味，从自己股间散发出过分甜腻的香精气味——

他忽然感到一阵强烈的晕眩。

想吐。

“农农……” 

“停一下。” 

陈立农停下动作，林彦俊立刻推开他，撑着床垫坐起来，心有余悸似的大口大口地拼命深呼吸。

“对不起……我太急了，吓到你了吧？” 

林彦俊摇摇头：“我才是……这么大年纪了不知道在害怕些什么……” 

“休息一下吧。” 

陈立农把他踢走的被子捡回来铺好，林彦俊看看小孩还硬着的东西有点过意不去。

“那个……我帮你打出来吧……” 

“不用，借我浴室洗个澡就好。” 

他笑得真的特别无所谓的样子，林彦俊感觉自己很没用，反而急眼了。

“我……我用嘴帮你！” 

话一出口他脸上都烧得慌，一个翻身把自己压进枕头里。陈立农错愕了一秒，温柔地啄了一下他滚烫的侧脸。

“你还没准备好。” 

“没关系，我会等的。” 

等陈立农洗了澡出来，林彦俊已经调整好了，靠在床头玩手机，瞟了一眼小孩练得比他结实多了的身材迅速移开了目光。

“等下我室友就回来啦，晚上要不要一起吃个饭？” 

“诶？但我都不认识啊。” 

“我室友人很好的啦，而且我跟他真的很熟了，在国内读本科的时候就是室友来的。” 

陈立农顿了一下，飞快地穿好了衣服。

“我突然想起来，有个下周要交的作业还没写。” 

“可是下周才要交啊，不能多陪我一下吗？” 

“这部分内容我学得不是太好，就早点开始写这样。周末陪你好不好？” 

“好啦。” 

又不情不愿地讨了一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻才放走自家小狼狗，真是的，怎么搞的像女孩子一样委屈兮兮的啊。

 

“彦俊，刚刚家里有来客人哦？” 

眼尖的陆定昊下课回来就注意到吧台上两个还没来得及扔掉的汽水罐，林彦俊打着哈欠从自己房间走出来点了点头。

“你男朋友？” 

“啊……嗯。” 

顺着陆定昊视线的落点尴尬地拉了拉衣领。

“做了？” 

“没做到最后。” 

陆定昊叉着手臂长叹一口气。

“说了要你保护好自己的。” 

“拜托，我就比你小一个月诶……你怎么在这件事上这么敏感啊？” 

“林彦俊，” 陆定昊抓着他的手，言辞恳切。“我们认识这么多年了，你要相信我是为你好的。” 

 

深夜他听到陆定昊在房间里跟人打电话。

“求求你放过他吧！是嫌你们害他害得还不够吗！” 

林彦俊从来没听过多年好友这么愤怒的声音，不由地就端着水杯停在了门口。

随后跟猛地打开门的陆定昊撞个正着。

“出什么事了吗？” 

陆定昊已经摘了美瞳卸了妆，眉眼间流露出显而易见的疲惫，但还是冲他笑。

“没事，不早了你快睡吧。” 

“还有……” 

“跟你那个小男朋友，还是，进展慢一点吧，好吗。” 

-

【圣诞结】

“我警告过你不要再来找他了！” 

“你觉得我能相信你能忍住这种话吗？” 

第二次碰到陆定昊这么愤怒地跟人说话，听上去气得快要哭了，对面跟上次是同一个人吧。

“你是不是想让他再跳楼一次？” 

林彦俊打开公寓大门，看到了被陆定昊骂得哑口无言的人。

恢复记忆的过程并没有那么戏剧性，没有丢失的片段伴随剧烈头痛潮水般地涌来。

他只是靠着门框站着，看着陈立农的脸，单纯地想起来了。

 

两年前的平安夜，林彦俊在打工的便利店值夜班。冬日凌晨的街道上空无一人，他快打起瞌睡的时候走进来几个穿着绣了校标运动外套的男孩子，是附近寄宿制高中的体育生，满面红光的异常模样显然是偷跑去了什么违禁场所玩high了才趁天亮前溜回来。

“美人陪我们玩玩吧？” 

“干嘛，想打架？” 

“别装纯情呀，我们注意你好久了，你都去那种店里玩，是那边的吧？” 

“关你们什么事——放开我！” 

“你乖一点少吃苦头知道吗？就算打架也是一对三，只会你被我们占便宜。” 

“别碰我！” 

“还是说你不愿意做下面的？哎呀看你这小脸这腰身不在下面多可惜——” 

“滚啊！” 

“哟，还挺烈。绑起来吧，嘴也捂上。” 

“不——呜……” 

“便利店就是方便哈，我看看，这个草莓味的就蛮好的……” 

“……” 

“这么甜很衬你。” 

是陈立农的声音。

未成年，误用药物，同性侵害，事件最终未能上诉。

林彦俊从病房的窗户跳了下去，砸到二楼挡板捡回一条命，忘记了自己跳楼的原因。

 

“我那时候真的不懂事！我一直都很后悔伤害过他！这一次再遇见他我是真心想要对他好的！” 

“哦，是吗？那你跟他交往是因为喜欢他还是因为有愧于他？” 

“……” 

“答不上来了？” 

“彦俊……” 

陆定昊倒吸一口冷气，回过头看见表情空洞站在他身后的林彦俊。

“你……” 

你是不是都想起来了。林彦俊知道陆定昊是要问这个，但他越过室友径自走到了陈立农面前。

“你喜欢我吗？” 

“呐，你那个时候对我做那种事，也是因为喜欢我吗？” 

陈立农想拉他的手，他甩开了。

“我真的很后悔！” 

“明明……明明可以这样跟你在一起……我为什么要……” 

林彦俊转过身。

“你走吧。” 

陆定昊神色担忧地站在门边干着急。

“林彦俊！” 

“我知道你永远不可能原谅我！” 

“但是——”

“对不起！” 

“还有——”

“我爱你。” 

走进玄关的背影顿了顿。

“那是你的事。” 

-

【还是会】

“Evan，你这个追求者好执着啊，快三年了吧？” 

今天是第一千零一天，19支黄玫瑰夹带情人草。

如果明天他还没放弃的话，就姑且相信他是洗心革面重新做人——

考虑一下好了。

-END-

 

【两句话番外】

“林彦俊，不管是因为爱还是愧疚，我都想对你负责一辈子。” 

“Marry me. ”


End file.
